criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
End Of A Play
End of A Play '''(Case #4) is the 4th case in Bridgeport and 4th case in Lake Shore. Case Plot: The case starts at the play Gary mentioned in the previous case. He and the Player came to look for Maria Sanchez, the lead star of the play, who is suspected of being involved in the Chaos Group. Unfortunately, the play doesn't start, so the Player goes to investigate. There they find the actress shot in the stomach. After the investigation they found out that the killer is the director, Phineas Rattlesnake. He didn't deny that he killed her. He didn't reveal his motives. The judge sentenced him to 50 years in jail. Chaos All Around 4 focuses on Gei Sha's mysterious disappearance. They later found her locked up in a hidden room under the theater. Later, Chief Marcos assigned the Player to a meeting with the Mayor to tell everything what's been happening. After the meeting, an explosion happens and the case ends. Victim: '''Maria Sanchez (Shot on a stage) Murder Weapon: Hunting Rifle Killer: Phineas Rattlesnake Suspects: Quasi-Suspects: Killer's Profile: * The Killer practices Rifle Shooting * The Killer knows Latin * The Killer uses Buzzer * The Killer has Gunpowder on clothes. * Not found yet Crime Scenes: Steps: Chapter 1: * Investigate Backstage (Clues: Victim's Body, Purse) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) (Result: The Killer practices rifle shooting) * Examine Purse (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone (03:00:00) (New Suspect: Tasha West) * Talk to Tasha West about her friendship with the victim (New Crime Scene: Sanchez Orchard) * Investigate Sanchez Orchard (Clues: Victim's Schedule, Victim's Picture) * Examine Victim's Schedule (New Suspect: Mindy Fisher) * Ask Mindy about Maria's appointment. * Examine Victim's Picture (New Suspect: Phineas Rattlesnake) * Ask Phineas about his relationship with the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: * Investigate Chaos Crew HQ (Clues: Faded List, Broken Camera) * Examine Faded List (Result: Chaos Crew Members) (New Suspect: Gei Sha) * Ask Gei Sha about her involvement in the plan. * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera (06:00:00) (Result: Phineas Rattlesnake; New Crime Scene: Fountain) * Ask Phineas why he was stalking Maria. * Investigate Fountain (Clues: Coded Text, Tablet, Love Letter) * Examine Love Letter (New Suspect: Brett Evans) * Ask Brett about his love to Maria * Analyze Coded Text (03:00:00) (Result: The Killer knows Latin) * Analyze Tablet (06:00:00) (Result: The Killer uses Buzzer) * Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: * Ask Gei Sha why she is afraid (Available from start) * Investigate Computers (Clues: Earrings, Videotape, Notes) * Ask Tasha what was she doing in the HQ. * Analyze Videotape (03:00:00) (Result: Phineas' Proposal) * Ask Phineas about his proposal. * Examine Notes (Result: Brett's Threatening Note) * Talk to Brett about his note to Maria. * Investigate Dressing Rooms (Clues: Hunting Rifle, Handkerchief) * Analyze Hunting Rifle (09:00:00) (Murder Weapon Filed: Hunting Rifle; The Killer has Gunpowder on clothes.) * Analyze Handkerchief (15:00:00) (Result: The Killer wears glasses) * Take care of the Killer now. * Go to Chaos All Around: Part 4 (No stars) Chaos All Around: Part 4: * Investigate Backstage (Clues: Notebook) * Analyze Notebook (0:30:00) (Result: Chaos Crew Notebook) * Investigate Chaos Crew HQ (Clues: Faded Plans) * Examine Faded Plans (Result: "Kill Gei Sha, then take over Lake Shore") * Grill Brett Evans about the plans. (Rewards: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Dressing Rooms (Clues: Trapdoor) * Examine Trapdoor (Result: Unlocked Trapdoor) * Ask Gei Sha to tell what happened (Rewards: Samurai Outfit '''(Male), '''Kimono (Female) * See what Chief Marcos has to say (Reward: Burger) * Tell Mayor Anderson what's happening. * Go to Next Case (3 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases